Fire Emblem: A Non-Self-Insert Self-Insert
by letsagomario
Summary: Fire Emblem: Awakening. A world where ship wars are probably crazier than anything. A world where characters have no feet. A world where there are too many OCs. Like this one. It has one too many. A world where one OC dares to try and NOT change canon. Warning: Has no Mary Sues.
1. Invisible Ties

**Author's Note: Let me start off with a short description of my time playing Fire Emblem: Awakening. I beat the game in 1 week, where it gets sold and I forget about it. I get it again almost 3 years later. I, filled with much more knowledge on how to play RPGs (without letting everyone except 2 tanks die), proceed to beat the game again, in about a month. I then accidentally save over it with a file that I called 'Robin' with default everything, where I beat it. AGAIN. With a better handle on the game. I noticed many, many quirks in the game, which I wish to share with you. On with the sort-of story!**

**Also, please deal with my slow, bland, monotonous beginning.**

Disclaimer (I need one of these, right? Yeah.) All things Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem related, and Legend of Zelda related are owned by Nintendo and/or Intelligent Systems.

Once upon a time, for all stories happen in a time, or multiple times, there was a place. This place was called, a place-inside-a-premonition. Not a unique sounding place, but the things happening in the place were special. A raging battle was going on in a most bland beginning. The pace was slow, the characters unknown, and little else made much sense. A strange click happened inside a mysterious cloaked figure's head, and everything seemed to go faster. Strange, but the person ignored it and continued to fight in what may be called the shortest battle to ever happen in the whole game. Even Risen battles usually take shorter amounts of time, and that's saying something!

Back to the main battle at hand. As the hooded figure (let's call him Robin, for convenience) dealt the final, decisive blow, the creepy guy launched one final hit. Robin blocks the shot and takes it, moving his companion out of the way. He lifts Robin up, but Robin stabs his companion. In cold blood. With a lightning rod thingy, where he proceeded to laugh in a creepy, Ganondorfish way. Everything fades to black.

Premonition: END

Author Notes: So, that was the first chapterish prologue to the story. It shall follow general in-game text, but I can be changing the story from its original form. Please read, like, follow, review, etc. but please don't give flames. I will accept constructive criticism, however harsh-sounding it is. Also, please tell me if my story should have more dialogue, or if I should skip over certain story parts.


	2. The Verge of History

AN: I'm thinking my story will take a light tone, much lighter than other good fanfictions I've read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any other video games that may or may not be mentioned. They belong to Nintendo and their other respective companies.

The scene is a field. A bright field. A bright, grassy field. A-why don't we just get on with the... . First the Premonition, followed by the Prologue, followed by a Prologue epi-wait. Never mind, it's just Chapter 1. ANYWAY, let's see what's going on with these three random shepherds.

As these shepherds walk across the field, they come across a figure. They stand over him, pondering what to do.

The youngest of these shepherds, a young girl wearing a yellow and white dress, speaks up. "Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." she announces rather obviously.

"What do you propose we do?" replies this 'Chrom', a young man wearing an outfit ill-fitting any war setting, but you aren't supposed to know about any war, at least, not yet.

"I... I dunno..."

The figure's eyes open, and is greeted by these two people.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom obviously states. "Give me your hand."

As the figure reaches up, Chrom pulls him closer, getting a little too close for comfort for the figure.

"Thanks, Chrom" the figure replies. _Strange. How'd I know his name? _What this figure didn't know was that, because of his deviation from the original text of FE: Awakening, the script itself would be changed from that point onward. Which gives the author the ability to butcher the original text.

"How did you know my name? I don't believe we've met before" Chrom says quizzically.

"...strange...it just came to me."

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"...umm...I don't remember my own name. I don't even know where this place is!"

At this moment, Lissa decides to speak up, as if she must always be in a conversation. "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

At which point the silent man in the back next to Lissa decides to speak up, dressed in his full coat of shining blue armor. "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"  
><em>Gah! This guy is tough!<em> "B-but it's the truth!" the amnesiac protests.

"Calm down Frederick. We can't just leave him here, alone and confused like this. It's against our Shepherd way!" Chrom replies.

"Just the same, milord. I must ask you to exercise some caution. 'Twouldn't be good if he were to stab you when you're vulnerable."

_Several minutes of conversing later...and remembering peoples' names... (I can finally use Robin's name)_

"Hey! Wait! I still...I think I'll just go along..." Robin stated, feeling invisible. "I feel like Kellam...wait, who's he? Never mind, there're more important things going on. Those brigands look dangerous."

Said brigand, whose name was Garrick, was standing in the front of Southtown's town hall and was commanding his troops to raid the village. He had barbarians and wiz-oops wrong game. I meant mages, and even some myrmidons. He had a powerful 10-man army, so what could poor Chrom and his little band do?

Robin decides to rush into play at that moment. "I think it's time to tip-"

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Chrom declares, interrupting Robin's memorable quote.

"You were the first ones I met when I woke up. I think I'll just stay and fight with you for the time being."

With the help of Robin, the Shepherds cleaned up the field easily, mostly because it was Normal mode, and NOBODY DIES IN THE FIRST SECOND NEGATIVE-FIRST LEVEL IN NORMAL MODE. Poor Garrick. MAYBE he should have moved from his vulnerable spot before he got cornered by Chrom and Robin. Well, he's dead now, so too bad for him.

"Milord, those bandits spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick said warily, almost in an expositional way.

"What is Plegia?" the hapless Robin asked.

"It's only Ylisse's western neighbor. They send small bands into Ylisse to try to instigate a war. We're there to protect the villagers. Shepherds to protect the sheep." Chrom replied, als in a rather expositional way.

"Oh. I see. That answer felt rather expositi-"

"You know, Robin. You have an excellent tactical mind. Would you like to join the Shepherds?" Chrom asked the tactician.

"Milord, I must protest this abrupt development!" Frederick...protests.

"Don't worry, he seems nice enough, and he helped to save Ylissian lives. How about it Robin?"

"I would be honored" Robin thankfully says. This would come back to bite him later on but for now, he just stood there with a dopey little grin plastered on his face.

"Milord, we must implore you to stay with us simple folk for the night, for we shall throw you a feast with what little we have." announced Random Villager #1.

"We are sorry, but we truly must be going." replied Frederick.

"Wait wh-"

"I agree with Frederick. We should get to the capital. It's not far. You ready, Robin?" Chrom declared, interrupting his sister's complaints.

"Sure. Not like I have much say in the matter..." Robin mumbled the last part.

Prologue: END

AN: Well, I'm done with the second chapter, which is the canonical -1 Chapter in the game. What do you guys think? Less dialogue or more? Less fighting or more? OCs, or no OCs? (Well, any Streetpass characters will be considered OCs, but after the Barracks and Wireless are unlocked, that's when things will get interesting.) See you soon and don't forget to read, review, favorite, etc.


	3. Unwelcome Change (in more than 1 way)

**AN: Welcome to my 3rd chapter. I'm pleased you stayed long enough to actually read this. Thank you for reading, and if you don't like, then simply don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and other referenced games all belong to their own respective companies, otherwise, I'd have both [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] be able to marry [REDACTED], and then create a crazy love triangle. Maybe that should be my second fanfiction.**

Robin and his new band of Shepherds trekked through the forest, set in the descriptive location of "West of Ylisstol". However, it was getting dark, which is when Lissa decided to speak up.

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa sputtered.

"Are you okay, Lissa? Did you choke on something? I shall personally burn all of these insects if you wish." Frederick declared, responding to Lissa's rather humorous speech.

"I think we should look for food first, Frederick. Just look at Robin over there. He's practically drooling at the prospect of a meal." Chrom said.

"Who wouldn't be starving after waking up in a field and fighting brigands?" Robin asked. "I think I'll help in gathering shouldn't stall for much longer!"

Robin's POV

As we were all sitting around the campfire, I couldn't help but think about my current situation. The only things I've remembered are Chrom's name and my name. I also saw things in a strange, gridded vision when I fought against those brigands. Must have been an eye condition. Between the deliciousness of the bear meat and the thoughts plaguing my mind, I paid little attention to the conversation going on around me. I was also considering saving some of the meat and keeping it as a jerky, but I soon felt weary. These questions would have to wait as I decided to go to sleep.

_A couple of hours later_…

I woke up with a start. The forest was ablaze! How did this happen? Where were Chrom and Lissa? I wish I knew what was happening!

"Robin, look!" Frederick called out as he pointed somewhere.

"I looked and saw a spectacle. This person had sliced up this strange creature with the help of Chrom. Wait a second, where did he go? This isn't the time for talk, or thinking, I guess.

"We should dispatch these … things as soon as possible. Get ready, Robin. We know nothing about these creatures." Frederick, always the voice of reason, stated.

"I'm glad you care about me." I promptly said. At least I could count on him on the battlefield.

As I surveyed the battlefield, I noticed two things. The first was that there was 1 archer, 2 mercenaries, and 5 fighters, one seeming to be more powerful than the others. How'd I know those names? It still remains a mystery. The second thing I noticed was that I have REALLY good eyesight. Sure, it may be gridded and slightly disorienting, but I can see past all of those trees! But now is not the time for revelations. I must tactionalize my newfound friends to victory!

I ran ahead of Chrom, targeting the first fighter. As I dashed towards the fighter with feet quicker than what I expected from an amnesiac that awkwardly blasted thunder everywhere during the earlier battle, I pulled out my tome and blasted him right where he stood, roasting that monster, burning it to a crisp, watching as it-wait it's still alive? I thought it died! Well, it looked dead from where I was standing. How could my spell not possibly-URRGH!

Third person POV

"Robin! Are you okay?" yelled Chrom.

"Do I look okay to you? Hurry, get Lissa to heal me, or something!" the individual yelled back.

Chrom dashed to his companion's side, along with Lissa, to help Robin get healed, while Frederick ran off to a different part of the forest to fight some of the other five Risen. This left nobody to hear Sully and Virion's witty banter as they rushed in to help the Shepherds (Sully rushed in to help, Virion was just trying to woo Sully). Chrom paid no attention to the voices he heard in the distance as he sliced at the fighter, showing no mercy for the zombie that attempted to kill his new tactician. In fact, you could say he was almost like an overprotective father a close friend.

He rushed to the boss, brandishing his Falchion, preparing to unleash a fatal blow! But he stopped, plunging his sword into the ground, his cape blowing for no reason at all. He drew the blade out of the ground, cape still billowing in the… dust? Wind? Earthquake tremors? Who cares! It looks pretty darn awesome!

"What are you doing Chrom? Just finish him off already!" Lissa screamed, annoyed at her brother for trying to look cool and not finishing the battle.

"Now I'm angry!" he declared, finally dashing towards the leader, plunging his sword into its chest. It toppled backwards, releasing one final groan, then dissipating before it even touched the ground.

"Well, that ended fairly quickly," Robin said, having been healed from his near fatal wound. "I kind of wish we could've gotten more information on them."

"That'll have to wait. For now, we should continue to the capitol. We can consult the council for more details on these creatures. It seems that the normality of our lives has been shattered, at least, the little bit we had in our lives…" Chrom replied.

As Robin pondered what Chrom could mean by that, Frederick emerged, accompanied by a…*GASP* NO! AN OC? I THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS CALLED A NON-INSERT! This is a rather shocking revelation, but I suspected it was coming. Mostly because I was the mastermind behind it all, but no matter! We shall carry on with the story!

"I found this mercenary in the woods." Frederick stated, setting up the OC's reason for joining, "The strange substance that comes from these … walkers of the dead was dissipating around him."

"And I tagged along with him." the OC said. "I think the big guy likes me!"

"I do not know who you are, but you shall not refer to me as 'big guy'."

"So, what's your name, then?" Chrom asked.

"...just call me... Reflet." the OC, whose "name" is now Reflet.

I could now take the time to describe his features, taking up 3 paragraphs describing his long flowy, billowing locks of 2 inch long hair, 3 pages talking about his height, which was amazingly slightly above average, and 3 essays about his sword, which was the same as Chrom's Falchion, except rainbow-colored.

I won't do that. Let's simply say that he looked like Robin with black hair, and all he had were a Bronze Sword, a Tree Branch, and a Concoction. This would cause problems later on, but the character creator did not realize this until he made the character. And put 15 hours into the game.

"So is this supposed to be Asleep or RotNG, or something?" Reflet asked.

_Erm, no._ the voices in his head replied. _This is a semi-satirical work. The author decided it needed a 4th wall breaker._

"I don't break the fourth wall!" Reflet protested.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Breaking the fourth wall. Oh."

"...okay, I guess. Shall we get moving then, Chrom?" Robin queried.

"Yes. Wait, where'd that mysterious traveller go? Well, it's too bad. We should move on." Chrom declared. "He probably wasn't TOO important."

**AN: Let's go new Fire Emblem! The field to battle switch looks awesome. It's such a shame, though. I think they have feet now. Oh well. I thank FE: Awakening for saving the franchise. **

**Also, I know. Chapter 3 isn't technically over yet. Please bear with me. Bye fer now!**


	4. More Unwelcome Changes

**AN: Hi, guys. Not much to say, I guess. Just leave a review, I guess?**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and other referenced games all belong to their own respective companies, otherwise, I'd have Captain Falcon be playable in this game, or at least DLC. Free, of course. (Because things are usually better when they're free.)**

Third person POV

"Hey, Reflet." Robin said. "Now that I think about it, we didn't really recruit you, did we?"

"Uhhh…" Reflet replied. "You didn't really recruit Virion either. Also, you just got recruited a bit before me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm a Tactician. I'm so important, I've got a capital T in my title." Robin said, a smug smirk on his face.

"T-that's true…"

"We've arrived at Ylisstol!" Chrom declared, revealing a large city that they hadn't noticed until mere seconds ago.

"I wonder how we didn't notice that before." Reflet muttered to himself "Must have been hidden in black space."

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin explained.

Reflet, at this point, was pondering many things, where the author decided to pull him into a hypnotic trance, pulling his consciousness into a room. A magnificent, extravagant white room without any furniture except for a table and 2 chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was "The Author". Oh no, it's not me, trust me, I'm just a simple Narrator. At least, the narrator voice. The seated figure was was staring at Reflet, staring deep into his soul…

"Now that the narrator has shut up, why don't we get started with your Terms and Conditions." the Author said.

"Wait! How'd I get here? Isn't this a fanfiction? This is a self insert, isn't it? Even though the title clearly states it being NOT a self-insert." Reflet angrily stated.

"W-well, you see, erm, I can explain...I did originally plan to make satire, but I decided on this fic instead. So, you see, I inserted you to cover other bases, like having self-inserts that wield the Pocket Knife Blade…

_The Pocket Knife Blade! Perfect for any Self-Insert going on their grand adventure! It utilizes the power of Plotholes to be able to have the powers and appearance of: *takes deep breathe* The Parallel Falchion, the normal Falchion, the Exalted Falchion, the Falchion Punch!, Ragnell, Sol, Mercurius, Tyrfing, Balmung, *takes another deep breathe* Mystletainn, the Master Sword, Zangetsu, the Keyblade, the Buster Sword, the Blades of Chaos, the Monado, and basically any other sword we didn't name! It comes in 4 kinds, Awesome, Super Awesome, Extremely Awesome, and Super Ultra Awesomeness Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus Alpha Prime! Get yours now, because remember: If you aren't a Mary Sue, nobody's gonna read you!_

"...now that the terrifying commercial is over, let's continue." the Author announced, looking a little dishevelled. "It seems that in trying to make you normal, I went too low and made you … pathetically weak."  
>"I'm not that bad, am I?" questioned Reflet.<p>

"That Risen you defeated earlier. You didn't mention to the Shepherds that it was a child, did you? 'Cause that would've ruined your chances of staying."  
>"Erm, but, well, ehh…"<p>

"Fine. I'll give you these things to help you on your journey." the Author said while pulling things out of his pouch that did not exist until just now, but it doesn't matter and isn't relevant to the plot so we shall continue moving along. "I have a Seraph Robe, some Power Drops, Speedwings, a couple Talismans, some Secret Books, a Goddess Icon, some Dracoshields, and some Talismans. If you use these, they should put you on par with Robin. Don't worry, his stat growths are better than yours, so it'll be fine. Just don't use it all at once."

"Why?" the hapless Mercenary asked.

"Don't ask. Just save it for another chapter. You'll also be getting an alternate."

"Don't I already have enough problems on my hands?"

"B-b-but, it's in style! I mean, some use it seriously, others for comedic effect. If Robin gets to have an alternate, so can you! I mean me! I mean, just deal with it!"

"...well that's just swell, isn't it? Can you at least tell me his powers? His (probably stupid) name? His weaknesses?"

"I...haven't really decided yet. But he will pose a threat, kind of. ANYWAY, you've already arrived in the palace and Emmeryn's about to finish the conversation. Time for you to meet the Shepherds! Have fun!"

"We didn't speak for that long, did we? Oh hey, there's already a plothole… wait! I still have to ask-" Reflet's question is cut off as his consciousness slowly fades back into reality.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." the calm benevolent Emmeryn said.

"Of course." her more violence-inclined brother responded.

"That's our cue, Robin. Oh, and Reflet, too. I'd like to show you something." Lissa said, already dashing off to a "mysterious" location. At least, for the people that haven't gotten to Chapter 2, that is.

**AN: There. Here's my pitifully short chapter on the rest of Chapter 1. I thank you for reading, and if you Internet-landers out there have enough time, please leave a review. Thank you and bye fer now!**


	5. Shepherds, Assemb-Not Yet

**AN: I'm finally on Chapter 2. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I reference in this fic, which includes Fire Emblem and other respective franchises, but I wish I did. Only If...**

"So, Lissa, where are you leading us, exactly?" Robin queried, for he doesn't have fourth wall powers like the Narrator, Reflet, or I. At least, if he has them, he is not aware of them yet.

"Oh, you'll see." she called back.

"You'd think the girl in the iron dress of death would run a little slower." aforementioned fourth-wall breaker stated. "Hey, Robin, d'you mind if I go to the little Shepherd's room?"

"Go ahead, I guess. I'm sure Lissa isn't taking us anywhere important in the series…"

"Wait, what? Series? W-what are y-"

"... of events that constitute our lives? Are you okay Reflet?"

"... I think I should go." Reflet meekly stated, running off to find a certain wordy mage.

"...and that is why I need a potion out of all of these things." Reflet declared to Miriel, having already dumped all of his assorted stat-boosters onto a plot-convenient table, saying that Lissa told him about her. Which she didn't.

"Very interesting. May I inspect your various articles for a moment?" Miriel asked. "If I am to help you, I would need to understand the inner workings of these "stat-boosters", as you call them. I will get back to you when I find a suitable solution."

"Wait, but-"

"Hey, Miriel!" the green cavalier, Ab-I mean Stahl announced, interrupting the conversation that Reflet and Miriel were having. "What'cha doin'?"

"It is nothing of your concern. State your purpose of being here."

"I heard a commotion. Just wanted to see what was goin' on. Who's this?"

"This is Reflet. He stated that there is already another additional Shepherd in our midst. His name would be Robin. I must ask you both to leave so I may continue observing these fascinating objects." Miriel stated as she pushed the two people out of her lab.

"... well, I see you've already learned about Miriel's… eccentricity." Stahl, being ever so politically correct, told Reflet.

"Err, yes…" Reflet replied.

"It seems as if she's busy. I think I'll come back to her later, maybe when she's calmed down from her frenzy. I'll be in the mess hall if you wanna talk to me again. Bye." finished Stahl as he trotted swiftly down the hall.

"Hey! There you are!" called Robin, looking slightly more apprehensive than usual. Well Reflet had only known Robin for a day or two, so that does make sense canonically, I suppose (in a technically non-canon story). "We're apparently marching to this region called Regna Ferox. Y'know, so we can fight these "Risen" or something. I still think they should've been called Walkers, but I'm not in the council. Figured you'd want to know since we're both part of this Shepherds group now."

"That's great Robin."

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about this strange book I found in my pocket. Actually, multiple books." Robin declared, confiding in someone who he had also met, who apparently also had amnesia. Oops, did I refrain from mentioning that earlier? Well, tis a shame, isn't it? Let's just say that he told that (blatant lie) to Robin during their journey to Ylisstol. There, plot hole (sort of) filled.

Robin reached for some rather slim books, pulling them out as he spoke. "The book has these things called "stats" and "classes" and "inventory", and I'm not exactly sure what that means. In addition, this other book has a list of the Shepherds that I've already met, detailing their qualities, quirks, and birthdays. And THIS one has a list of "supports". And I think I have a couple others…Do you know why I have these Reflet?"

"Um, well, err, you see, I think that those "stats" might measure a unit's strength, maybe? You should probably try doing some research on those books. Eheh he he he he…" Reflet nervously explained, fumbling for a proper explanation without exploding the mind of Robin. After all, he had only been around for a day or two. Twouldn't do for him to go insane now, would it? "Um, on a different note, where would I be sleeping for the night?"

"Oh, you're sleeping with me. It's the room down that hall. Chrom said turn right and go into the second doorway. Don't worry, we have separate beds. Well, see ya. Gotta go find a library and study up on these books before we leave." And with that, Robin was off.

_Alright, time to have an inner monologue._ Reflet thought to himself. _I should probably go to the mess hall and get something to eat, I'm feeling pretty famished and the author NEGLECTED TO GIVE ME FOOD. OF ANY KIND. I'll probably ask him about that. After that I-_

"I shall ask you to exit from the front of my doorway, Reflet." Miriel, opening her door slightly, hissed into his ear. "I cannot concentrate if you continue to eavesdrop on my person!"

"Gah! Okay, okay, don't hurt me!"

"Now that I'm alone and well-fed, no thanks to the author, I can talk to myself without any judgment whatsoever!" Reflet laughed to himself confidently, not noticing the fact that Sumia was walking past the room at that moment. She promptly tripped over a dust bunny, running away before anyone noticed her (frequent) embarrassing act. Reflet was too busy talking to himself, but we already established that.

"Hey! Author! Why'd I receive no food whatsoever! What if I couldn't find the Shepherds? Just dropping me into the forest like that!" Reflet, having a complete mood change, started ranting to the author. "Also, that thing Robin mentioned; did you give him those books?"

_No, I don't recall giving him those books. Maybe the game did it? I mean, how else did he manage all those things? _the Author mentally replied. _It's already pretty late anyway, according to my watch. 8: 30, y'see. You'll need some sleep to fight your first REAL battle._

"8: 30's pretty early, and I think I could only attend the battle, if Miriel prepared that potion in time." Reflet pitifully admitted. "By the way, can't you take the spotlight off of me from a while? Robin's in need of some more screen time, y'know."

_Don't patronize me, Reflet!_ the Author groaned _Ya know what, just go to sleep._

"But I'm not eve-" Reflet was cut off as he fell onto his bed, being put to sleep by the Author's omniscient yet mysterious powers.

**AN: Thank you for waiting… school is really annoying… On a different note, thanks for reading, please review, and see you later!**


	6. Flight of the Little Vigilantes

**AN: It's a brand new day~ and you guys probably don't care~. Either way, here's my next chapter. Oh yeah, title change. 'Cause lying is bad and I'm not a lier. That was a lie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any video games referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. If I did own them, the "Dark Knight" class would mean a completely different thing, and Gerome would DEFINITELY be one.**

Robin's POV

"Today is going to be a great day! Ignoring the fact that an entire nation would probably go to war with us, it WILL be a great day! I bet I'll even make some new friends. Wonder if I'll meet anyone new… like that strange masked person. They ran away before I got to say anything to them. They looked pretty beautiful, too… Anyway, I should probably get the troops ready. And stop talking out loud."

Reflet's POV

"Now that everyone's here, we can take care of those brigands." Robin declared to the Shepherds. "Y'know, the ones that are just standing there in the distance, waiting for us to get closer. They might be evil, but at least their polite."

"Wait for me!" cried Abe-I mean Stahl. I have to stop doing this. "I'd like to fight, too! We have to have an Abel to a Cain."

"Err, I don't really understand that reference." Robin said, obviously not having fourth wall powers. Yet.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Stahl, by the way. You're Robin, right? Miriel told me about you."

"I don't know about her either, but I'm glad to have anyone on our team. Okay guys, let's win this skirmish!"

"Oh yeah, the Teach is ready! Lemme just reach for my… axe… wait! Where is it? I had it just now!" Vaike exclaimed, not noticing the ax that was laying just 4 meters away from him. Nobody else noticed it either. Plot beats common sense, I suppose.

"All right, then, everyone that has a weapon, prepare to attack!" Frederick grunted, throwing a glare at Vaike, peering into the very depths of his soul.

I just stayed back until the 2nd turn would come. Miriel, why're you taking so long… I want to join the battle and get a bunch of injuries, possibly putting my life on the line just like the Shepherds! …okay, maybe she could wait a few turns.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." the mage that I'd been … eagerly expecting had stated monotonously.

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway." Vaike sheepishly replied."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently. In addition, I have procured the substance you had asked me to derive from those miscellaneous objects." Miriel declared in her typical robotic voice, reaching into her pockets that seemed to be limitless, taking out the liquid. "The side effects can be lethal."

"Oh, um, what are they? Eh heh heh heh…" I chuckled. "Can't be too bad."

"It's merely some itching, dry mouth, and possible slow, painful death."

"Hmm, yes, just some itching, noth-DID YOU SAY DEATH?"

"Don't worry. It has a statistically low chance of happening."  
><em>B-but Fire Emblem stats and percentages don't assure anything! My units can hit with 20% accuracy and miss with 80%! I'll have to take a risk. Can't be losin' to anymore Risen children!<em> I decided with conviction. I can do this! As long as I have heart, belief, and channel my inner Mary Sue, I can stay alive and show my powers!

"I think I will take that drink, if you please! I'll swallow this in one swig!" I declared, as she handed it to me, looking perplexed. "Ahh, that tasted as horribly delicious as a cup of Vaike's body sweat! But now I'm rarin' to go, power coursing through my veins!"

Third Person POV

Oh, uh, you're back, I thought you were still looking from Reflet's POV. I presume I should put down my copy of _Awakening_ and start with the narrating again. Now, where were we? Ah yes, Reflet had gotten a taste of power, but let us go to Stahl, the stalwart Abel archetype. He had just been dealt a fatal blow. How, you may ask. Well, a chap with a bronze sword had pierced his iron armor. Do not fret, faithful readers, for he is still alive. It's only Casual Mode. Anyway, he was marching back to the tent just outside of the view of the game on his horse when he noticed Reflet, lying peacefully on the ground. Peacefully twitching that is.

"Oi, Reflet, are you okay?" Stahl called, his horse trotting over to the slightly convulsing body.

"D-damn. I never got to come up with a heroic death line…" Reflet murmured, slowly closing his eyes.

"Reflet, are you okay?" Stahl repeated, looking visibly more panicked. "Reflet, answer me. Reflet? _REFLEEET_!"

Wait. Can OCs stay alive? Don't we need Reflet to carry the story? He's essential to our tale! He was going to become the One Sue! The one to kill Grima and completely obliterate him with his 3.5 bladed sword! Okay, perhaps that's a bit much, but Author, do something about this! He can't die like this, not on Chapter 2 of all places!

"I can hear you already Stahl… you don't have to shout…" Reflet groaned as he got up. "Thank goodness this is Casual… I suddenly feel incapable of fighting. Let's just go back…"

"O-oh, uh, sure thing." Stahl replied, looking positively flabbergasted as Reflet's seemingly miraculous recovery.

Let's look to where Robin and Co. are, shall we? I'm feeling like things will be much better there.

"Alright Chrom, continue to stand at the edge of that Risen's range while Lissa continues to heal you. This way, we can have Lissa train in her staff efficiency. Such a shame that Stahl got injured. At least he's still alive." Robin mused, wondering how the Risen chief had a seemingly limitless amount of hand axes.

"Robin, are you sure this is safe." Frederick proclaimed. "Milord might be fatally injured. And if he's injured, all of us will be put out of commision."

"Really, you can't have someone like Lissa lead the team? Or Miriel? I mean, Chrom doesn't even cover his shoulder! Shouldn't the all-important prince wear something more?" Robin cried, sounding slightly exasperated at his new friend's choice of protection

"Miriel usually gets caught up in her experiments, Vaike is half-naked, and with all due respect, Lissa isn't exactly what I'd call responsible."

"Hey! The chief looks like he ran out of axes! Chrom, go in for the kill!" Robin shouted.

"My pleasure!" the prince declared, driving his sword, glimmering in th-wait, it's not Exalted yet, never mind-through the Risen, cape billowing in the wind! On a completely different note, the day was dry and there was not even a single gust.

"Shall we continue, then? It seems that all of the Risen have been cleared out of the area. But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick stated, reminding everyone of his earned title.

As they continued moving along, they saw a majestic, beautiful creature, a pegasus! Why, those are really rare. Rather rare. I only met hundreds of pegasus riders in my playthrough. Only hundreds, nothing much.

"That pegasus is glaring at me… did I do something wrong?" Chrom whispered, peering at the winged creature.

"Don't worry, captain. I'm sure you did nothing wrong." Sumia replied, eyes shimmering with delight as she moved closer to the pegasus. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

As she tip-toed towards the creature, she slowly pulled out a carrot, conveniently out of view of everyone else. However, one fourth-wall intruder noticed the bright orange stick against the white mane of the pegasus.

"I feel like this has happened with another fanfic before…" Reflet quietly mumbled to himself. "But I don't want to attract the shipping-fueled rage of Sumia, so I'll just back off."

"Did you say something, Reflet?" Sumia asked, hearing what no one else did. "I think you all should move on. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"But Sumia-" Chrom cried.

"Please, captain. I'm more than capable of healing this pegasus. Anyway, every moment is precious when Ylisse is in danger."

"All right, then. Let's continue marching, then!" Chrom declared, as they walked away from where Sumia was, slowly pulling out bandages, ointment, and more carrots.

**AN: Had to get in one last update of the month! Nothing much to say here, but the fic I referenced in this was The Realm of the New God by ThatOneSelfInsertGuy. I think. I suggest it because it's interesting, but it has some mature themes in later chapters. Anyway, See you later!**


End file.
